


Bound and Chained

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fooling Around in a tent in the middle of the night, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Prompto accidentally chains himself to Noct... Noct teaches him the consequences...





	Bound and Chained

“That was smart Prompto…” Noct stated, not making any attempt to disguise the sarcasm in his voice as he held his wrist to eye level, eyeing the chain attached to it.

“Sorry dude! You know I didn’t mean to” the blonde began, waving his arms defensively before remembering the chain was also attached to his wrist.

Noct shot him a doubtful glance, slight irritation flashing across his eyes.

“It’s not _so_ bad” Prompto began, trying to make light of the situation.

“Not so bad?” the prince reiterated before thrusting his enchained wrist up to the blonde’s eyes.

“I am chained to you for god knows how long because _someone_ decided it would be funny and now some black chocobo has run off with the only key” Noct repainted the whole situation to Prompto, an unimpressed expression plastered over his face.

Gladio made no attempt to hide his amusement as laughter roared from his lips.

The prince shot him an unimpressed glare before yanking on the chain. Prompto yelped before losing his balance, cringing as he face planted the dirt at Noct’s feet.

A wicked smile sneaked across the prince’s lips.

_I could have some fun with this…_

“Heeyyyyy! Noct! That wasn’t very nice” Prompto whimpered as he pulled himself onto all fours before climbing to his feet.

The prince stood there smirking at his best friend, waiting until he was steady before pulling the chain once more.

“Argh!” the blonde instinctively cried out before kissing the dirt yet again.  

“That will be enough of that Noct” Ignis directed before collecting some of the chain in his fingers.

“How about we send Gladio to go get the key back?” Prompto suggested, trying plaster an enthusiastic smile on his face.

“Me? No way” the fighter threw a wave at them before turning around.

Noct narrowed his eyes before turning to Prompto “Any more bright ideas blondie?”

The blonde cringed before swiftly glancing at Ignis, hoping the advisor would help him out.

He stood there shaking his head, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well I guess that means we’re stuck together until we get the key back” the prince stated the obvious, not attempting to hide the malice in his voice.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Noct opened his eyes, for once in his life he was actually having trouble sleeping. Then again hearing the chain clang every time Prompto turned over – and he turned over _a lot,_ seriously didn’t help.

The prince let a sigh escape his lips before glancing over at the blonde. His back was aching from constantly sleeping on the floor of the tent as he gave the blonde the evils. He didn’t know why he bothered because it was dark and let’s be honest he wasn’t gonna know.

Hmm… Perhaps a more invasive approach…

Noct pulled his leg forward before swinging it back, slamming it into what he thought was his best friends thigh….

It wasn’t…

“Argh!!!! Ohmygod Noct what the f*ck was that for!!” Prompto cried out as he reactively covered his groin

Noct cringed… Oops… That wasn’t meant to happen…

The prince quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“Hey! What’s going on over there?!” Gladio’s voice boomed out from the other side of the tent.

“Argh, uh, Noct kicked me” Prompto cringed at how whiny his voice sounded.

“What do you say Noct?” Ignis pushed for an apology but not turning over to look at the two.

The prince sunk his teeth into his lip, trying to decide if he should stay pretending to sleep or whether he should just apologise…

Stay asleep!

Noct tightened his eyes closed as he tried to shut out his friend’s voices from summoning him.

“Hey! Wake up princess!” Noct winced as he felt something strike him in the knee.

“Argh! Gladio!” he instinctively swung his fist toward the fighter, forgetting of course that it was bound by a chain that was connected to his best friend.

“Waaah!” Prompto cried out as he felt his body being jerked up before plummeting on top of the prince.

Noct winced at the sudden weight on top of him before feeling the blonde’s hands run all over his body, trying to find a spot to push himself up from.

“Uh! Ah Noct…” Prompto began as he tried to summon the desired words.

“Hmm…” the prince replied lazily, knowing exactly what his best friend was going to ask.  

“Uh… Why are you…” the blonde tried to force out the words as an embarrassed blush rose in his cheeks.

“Why am I what Prompto?” Noct teased the blonde, finding his friend awkwardness rather amusing.

Prompto slid his fingers down further, until they reached the prince’s hips. The blonde flinched as he realised he still hadn’t felt any clothing on his best friend.

His fingers slid down further…

A shiver escaped Noct’s lips as he felt Prompto’s hand slip down to his thigh.

“Wh-why are you… Naked” the blonde whimpered as his finger’s dug into the prince’s flesh. His deepest desires running dangerously close to being exposed as his hand slipped closer to his best friend’s groin. It took all Prompto had and more to stop there, a desperate gasp escaping his lips as his grip tightened on Noct’s white flesh.

Prompto’s eye widened, suddenly realising the error of his ways as he slapped his hand to his lips. Cringing as he realised there was no way to backtrack from this now…

A wicked glint ran across the prince’s eye’s as he grabbed the blonde’s wrist, throwing him off balance, causing his face to collide with Noct’s abdomen.

Prompto felt his face press into the prince’s soft flesh, hesitation consumed him as he so desperately wanted to stay there but Noct… What would he think?!

The blonde froze, testing the waters to see how long it would take before the prince would throw him off or at least say something…

Nothing…

Prompto tilted his head slightly, looking up towards Noct before their eyes locked. The blonde wasn’t sure what he saw in the prince’s eyes but he didn’t seem annoyed or confused. If anything, he seemed like he didn’t want the blonde to move either… Either that or it just Prompto’s wishful thinking…

“Sorry” Prompto finally stuttered and slid his hands onto the ground before pushing himself up.

Noct almost looked disappointed at the loss of contact

“Don’t be” A cheeky smile grew on the prince’s lips as he reached for the blonde’s neck before drawing him closer.

Prompto’s eyes widened as he felt his head grow closer to the prince before stopping inches from him. The blonde quivered as he felt Noct’s breath against his skin before his arms began to shake. He couldn’t take much more of this, cringing as he felt a stirring in his groin.

Prompto gasped as he felt Noct pull him in even closer, allowing their lips to brush against each other.

A slight smirk appeared on the prince’s lips as he let his tongue free, slowly tracing the blonde’s before pushing into the slip.

Prompto couldn’t wipe the surprised expression off his face as his eyes widened. Maybe he should have chained himself to his best friend a long time ago...

 

 

 

 


End file.
